Dinner
by IanPeriwinkle
Summary: A little bit of Malec smut for you. M Rating, obviously - Be careful. If you don't like lemons, then this is NOT for you. WARNING WARNING WARNING


**Well, I attempted to write something quite innocent between Alec and Magnus… Y'know, just those two having dinner or something like that (note the name ****_Dinner_****) But… It turned out really dirty. So if you're not a big fan of smut, or lemon, or gay couples, then this is ****_so _****not the one-shot for you. Go find something nice and safe to enjoy. Anyway, this is my first time writing anything like this: The closest I've gotten is in my other Malec fiction, which is a SongFic – You can go and check it out. It's called ****_Love Songs_****, if you wish to do so. (But don't read chapter 2 – It was by request and I'm really unhappy with it)**

**This is set somewhere in-between ****_City of Bones _****and ****_City of Ashes _****– Because they first meet in ****_City of Bones_****, and their relationship is made explicit in ****_City of Ashes_****.**

The first time Alec stayed over at Magnus' house, they hadn't eaten – They'd gone straight from coffee to 'watching television' (making out on the couch), then to sex.

But now, whenever the Shadowhunter stayed over, either Alec or Magnus would _cook_, which, while Magnus wasn't particularly fond of, they both enjoyed due to being able to watch their partner walk around the kitchen in _nothing but a skimpy apron_*.

On this particular day, it was Alec's turn to cook. Magnus eyed his black-haired lover hungrily – He couldn't wait to get the food over with, so that he could eat something… different.

With that thought, Magnus' mild erection sprang to full attention, and he sent glare towards the Shadowhunter.

"What?" Alec asked, surprised at the Warlock's expression.

"You," Magnus growled, making his way around the kitchen island, "Are _such _a tease."

Magnus slipped his arms around Alec's waist, pressing his erection into the younger man's back.

Smiling, Alec stopped stuffing the cannelloni**, and gripped Magnus' hands, playing with them flirtatiously.

"So…" Magnus growled huskily into Alec's ear, "Should we take this somewhere else?"

The Shadowhunter blushed furiously. "N…"

"N…?"

"C-couldn't we just…" Alec blushed even more, and his grip on Magnus' hands tightened, "Do it… here?"

Magnus, caught off guard by the question, laughed out loud, but regretted it when he saw his lover start drawing back into himself.

"Honey," He sighed, "Don't be shy – Say what you want."

"And," He added in an afterthought, "Yes. Yes, we can _do it _here."

Alec exhaled, and smiled in relief.

"I'll get the lube, shall I?" Magnus asked playfully, "What flavour tonight…?"

The Shadowhunter laughed, "Well, according to FanFiction, lemon flavour is supposed to be pretty good!"

"Okay, then," Magnus chuckled, conjuring a bottle of lubricant, "Lemon it is!"

Alec suddenly held up his hand, causing Magnus to pause momentarily.

"Let me put our dinner in the fridge," He said, laughing at the look on Magnus' face, "We can eat it in the morning."

Relieved, Magnus laughed, "Hurry up, love," And he added, growling huskily into Alec's ear, "I don't think I can wait much longer."

Stripping his lover of exceedingly _tight _jeans, Alec smiled as he saw the large erection spring free.

"Commando? Really?"

"Obviously."

Magnus grabbed the lube, and turned Alec around. He slowly coated his hands in the slippery, lemon-scented goo, and slowly inserted his fingers, one-by-one into Alec's buttocks.

The young man gasped, and wiggled slightly – He was still slightly uncomfortable with the act itself, even if he _did _love the foreplay.

Magnus pulled his fingers out, and quickly rammed his erection into Alec.

Moaning, Alec moved slightly to accommodate his lover.

"Mm…" He sighed, "Magnus, that –" The Shadowhunter gasped, and Magnus thrust.

"Shut up, Alec," Panted Magnus, pushing the younger man into the cupboard.

The Warlock thrust again, speeding up, keeping a regular movement; The two panted, their bodies moving together, sweating and moaning, until finally:

"_Alec_!"

"_Magnus_!"

Magnus came first, in a white, sticky mess all over Alec's back, where Alec came into his lover's honey-skinned hands.

"Love you," Magnus murmured into Alec's ear.

"Love you, too," Whispered Alec, as the two embraced, and made their way to bed.

***This idea was taken from not only a yaoi manga (I cannot remember the name), but also from the ****_Merry Gentry _****novels, if you know them. If you enjoy smut and fantasy, you will ****_love _****these. Brilliantly written, too.**

****BEST. PASTA. EVER.**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed that – It was… interesting… to write. Anyway, because this is my first time writing anything like this, I'd appreciate some feedback on it. I'd like to improve, as well – Because I want to be a writer and a teacher when I'm older, it would be good to have a variety of things that I can write. So… Yeah – It'll only take a minute or two of your time… Just… Fill in the little box below – Go on! You can do it. **

**Thank you, as always, for taking the time to read my work.**


End file.
